In current wireless systems, a wireless Base Station (BS) is communicatively connected to both a Backhaul link and a Radio Access Network (RAN). In the current art, there are a fixed number of signal paths between the wireless BS and the Backhaul link, and also a fixed number of signal paths between the wireless BS and the RAN, without a direct connection between signal paths allocated to the Backhaul link and the RAN, respectively. The absence of such a connection creates inflexibility in reallocating signal paths to either the Backhaul link or the RAN, respectively, and hence creates inflexibility in reallocating wireless capacity between the two, and inflexibility in dynamically altering the signal quality between the wireless BS and either the Backhaul link or the RAN. What is needed is a structure and method for reallocating signal paths between the wireless BS and the Backhaul link on one hand, and the wireless BS and the RAN on the other hand.